


favorite t-shirt

by jellie_bean



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, I am such a sucker, julie likes when he pulls her hair, lots of touching and soft moments, luke likes head scratches, purely self-indulgent juke fluff, small mention of previous alex/luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellie_bean/pseuds/jellie_bean
Summary: It all started the Monday following their solo trip together on Saturday evening.Julie was standing at her locker pulling notebooks and textbooks she needed before her next period when a neatly folded sheet of lined paper fell and landed on top her sneaker.++Or Luke decides to write a romantic ballad for Julie after their first 'official' date.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 56
Kudos: 593





	favorite t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah here we are again friends, me back on my fluffy juke trash. i would like to begin by saying that I am no where near talented enough to invent song lyrics so all of the credit of luke's song goes to the amazing, jake scott and his song, favorite t-shirt. listen to the acoustic version for a more accurate interpretation of how the boy's play the song at the end! I'll admit that I spent waaaay to much time working on this fic between yesterday and today and I'm actually quite proud of it. once I got going, I couldn't stop. also, yes, in case you were wondering, the 'simp' comment in the story is referring to charlie and madi's convo on the insta live last friday. whoops. enjoy! x

It all started the Monday following their solo trip together on Saturday evening. 

Julie was standing at her locker pulling notebooks and textbooks she needed before her next period when a neatly folded sheet of lined paper fell and landed on top her sneaker. Frowning at the unexpected note, she crouched down to pick it up and went on her way to Chemistry to avoid another tardy. 

As she situated herself at the shared lab table, her fingers reached for the note, trying to remain as oblivious as possible to keep from arousing the curiosity of Zoey, her chatty Chem partner. 

Her eyes widened upon seeing the badly scrawled words in the center of the page, her heart fluttering against the dog tag necklace hanging around her neck. It took an enormous amount of effort to quickly refold and tuck the note away before Zoey caught sight of it. Julie brought a fist for her chin to rest upon in order to contain the exuberant grin breaking across her face. 

The words from the tiny note were ingrained in her brain now. As if he were standing over her shoulder in this drafty classroom, whispering them lowly in her ear, she repeated them over and over to herself:

_I've been sittin' here, tryna figure out_

_What did I do right to be with you right now?_

_I put my arm around your shoulder_

_To see If I can pull you closer_

++

The wind from the salty, ocean air whipped at their giggling faces while they attempted to situate themselves in the back of the old SUV Julie had convinced her dad to let her borrow for the night. It really only took the promise of watering the plants for a week to persuade him to hand over the keys, which surprised them both. Reggie and Alex had offered their assistance in devising an elaborate plan involving a mean lasagna (her dad’s favorite) and a prerecorded video of her using a wheel wrench that never ended up seeing the light of day. It was actually kind of a shame. 

Asking her if she wanted to go with him to this drive-in theater hadn’t been his smoothest moment in comparison to his normally charming demeanor, much to the entertainment of his best friends. They had been messing around with song lyrics and melodies Alex had wrote when Reggie mindlessly brought up if Luke wanted any tips he had learned from the Interweb for his date with Julie this weekend, which caused the shaggy haired boy to spit out his guitar pick and scatter his sheet music all over the ground. From there, Luke awkwardly stammered out his invitation as she knelt to help him pick up and reorganize the stray papers. Julie played it cool and casually accepted, not wishing to tear apart his pride any further. She knew it could only take so much teasing about anything that involved their ‘interesting little relationship.’ 

Julie made sure to stock the backseat of the SUV with as many pillows, blankets, and snacks as possible. She had felt a little guilty with having to repeat the false story Flynn had invented every time her dad brought up her Saturday night plans. What else was she supposed to say though? _Hey dad, hope you don’t mind that I’m going on my first date with my dead teenage boy bandmate_. Absolutely not. This whole situation was already crazy enough. 

Their interactions leading up to the night of the drive-in couldn’t have been more normal. Julie suspected Luke forbade the boys from bringing it up whenever they were practicing or hanging out, much to her relief. 

She did, however, take notice of his elongated glances at her across the studio while they were rehearsing and his constant need for closing the distance between them any time he found the chance. His proximity never failed to cause her to lose her breath a little, and he seemed to pick up on the habit. It took every ounce of her willpower not to fall into the teasing glint in his eyes when they would flicker to her lips for a split second. 

Julie would joke with Flynn about how he was the simp in their relationship, but god, she feared that it was turning out to be her all along. They had somehow been given the gift of touch after Caleb’s curse lifted, and if she was being honest with herself, all she wanted to do was touch him. Run her fingers through his tousled hair. Mess with the silver rings on his calloused hands. Pepper kisses along the vein that would strain in his neck at the peak of every performance. Okay so yeah she really needed to take a cold shower from the dirty thoughts she most definitely shouldn’t have had about her dead crush. 

The drive-in theater was close to the beach and Julie soon understood why Luke chose to pick this weekend as their date. The drive-in was showing A Nightmare on Elm Street, his favorite Halloween movie, according to Alex. She didn’t particularly care for scary movies and Flynn took no time in reminding her that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing when watching one with a cute boy. Valid point, Julie couldn’t deny. 

Luke tried talking her into letting him drive part of the trip, to which Julie kindly reminded him that other drivers would freak out if they saw a car driving itself. Plus, he admitted that he never got his license before he died. Two excellent reasons to keep her at the wheel as the designated driver for their _date_ . Even saying the word in her head caused butterflies to swarm in her stomach. Date, date, _date_. 

No time was wasted in belting out old time classics at the top of their lungs in the car. From Elton John’s _Benny and the Jets_ , to Queen’s _We Will Rock You_ , and even Van Morrison’s _Brown Eyed Girl_ , which Luke seemed to sing with particular passion, his contagious spirit intertwined itself deeper with hers. 

Once nestled cozily in the backseat, they dug into the bag of gummy worms and hot Cheetos, a snack Julie had introduced to Luke. He was always reaching for them in between rehearsals now that the guys were also mysteriously able to eat lifer food again. They parked in a spot farther away from the crowd of cars in hopes of not attracting the attention of bypassers.

Shoulder to shoulder, Julie swore she could feel an energetic heat passing through the sleeves of their shirts. His hazel eyes met hers as she risked a glance in his direction to try and read what he was thinking. He offered her his typical, lopsided grin, and stretched his arm up from where it rested at his side, gently wrapping it around her shoulders. His fingers pressed into her opposite arm in a tender gesture. How was he able to read her mind so well? Julie secretly wondered if this was another hidden power he had acquired. 

Regardless, as the pair munched on their snacks and the previews began to play, she knew there was nowhere else she wanted to be more than where she was with him right now, head resting snugly against his shoulder. 

++

Between passing periods, Julie made it her mission to find Flynn and show her the note she secured safely in her planner, but she was nowhere to be found. Of course the one time when she was actually seeking out her BFF’s advice in regards to her relationship with Luke, she would be MIA. 

Sighing, she resigned to making her way into her Pre-Cal class. Dropping her backpack onto the ground, Julie picked a seat near the middle of the room. She opened her textbook and flipped to the page the teacher had written on the board, her mind still focused on the note from earlier. 

“Hey, you dropped something,” Theo, a drummer from her music class informed, reaching down to pick up the paper that landed under his desk. 

Julie’s eyes grew in size at the realization that it was another note, folded exactly like the first. She quickly shook her head to snap out of it before Theo noticed. “Thanks.”

Her fingers fiddled with the second note for a bit, considering whether she was ready to be physically and mentally attacked in the best way possible again. Taking out her laptop, she decided to use it as a barrier between her and the teacher’s line of vision. Trembling slightly, she opened the note, and instantly regretted it, blood rushing to color her cheeks a deep shade of red. She looked either way to check if anyone had taken notice of her mortified expression, but they seemed too wrapped up in whatever they were doing on their computers. 

Julie was going to kill him when she got home. It didn’t matter to her if he was already dead. She would find a way to ensure a round 2. 

Despite the threats in her head, his voice reappeared as she turned over the words he had written on this note for her. He wasn’t totally clueless. He had to have known what effect they were going to have on her. She could picture his beautiful face with that smug grin he had given her at her locker months ago after their conversation about Nick. 

_Yeah, you were kissing my neck, you were making me nervous_

_And none of our friends would believe it_

_You were puttin' your hands up under my shirt_

_Makin' fun of the way I was breathing_

++

The movie turned out to be better than Julie expected. She jumped in all of the right places, much to her companion’s satisfaction, since she couldn’t keep from pressing her body closer into protective arms. Luke didn’t tend to show much success in the business of multitasking based on Julie’s previous encounters with him. Like when he forgot to clean up the junk the boys left scattered around the studio after becoming too preoccupied by the strings of his guitar or when he misplaced his songwriting book upon seeing Reggie poof back to the studio with an enormous sub sandwich wedged between his hands.

Tonight though, not only was Luke quoting parts of the movie to her, but his fingers were also consciously wrapping and unwrapping around various strands of her loose curls. She could tell his mind was in it by the way he would intentionally give each one a benevolent tug after hearing her breathy gasp the first time. Julie wasn’t going to lie, it felt kind nice, his fingers roaming through her hair. 

Hold up...wasn’t she the _one_ who wanted to entangle her fingers in his _hair_? Luke had been driving her crazy all week with his teasing behavior, and Julie hatched a plan while sitting in between his arms of how to give him a taste of his own medicine. If there was one thing Julie loved more than music, it was some good ol’ fashioned competition. 

She basically had zero experience in the art of seduction. Heck, she hadn’t even kissed a boy before, however, she had seen enough Tiktok in her day to have a solid grasp on how to turn the tables on him. 

Shifting slightly in their current position, Julie moved her body so that she was now sitting in his lap, legs draped off to his side. She gave him a wide smile, him returning one equally as bright, and he carefully adjusted his arms to drape around her waist. No sooner was his attention transfixed back on screen where Don and Nancy find Freddy Krueger smothering Marge in her bedroom. Julie tentatively decided now was her chance to phase into the next part of her plan.

Fingers dancing their way up the back of his neck, she began to gingerly scratch his head. He was thrown off momentarily, his eyes drifting shut and his head tilting back into her touch. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from letting a gleeful noise escape her throat. 

“Julie, what are you doing?” he murmured, his voice low with contentment, turning his head for her to get a better angle. 

She nosed the lobe of his ear, whispering an innocent, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

He chuckled and when she took a risk to nip at the exposed skin on his neck, his hands suddenly gripped her waist tighter, and a pool of heat rose in the pit of her belly. God, she was in serious trouble. The worst part was there wasn’t a single inch of her that wanted to stop, and from the soft groan Luke breathed out when she started peppering kisses along that vein she had been daydreaming about, her skin alit with blazing desire. 

Her lips trailed up toward his jaw, his hand moving to intertwine with the strands of her hair again, basking in the feeling of his silky warm skin under her lips. It surprised her how human yet ethereal his skin felt to her touch. 

She halted momentarily to gage what was going through his head, a dazed-like expression on his face. “Is this okay?” she wondered, uncertainty creeping inside her chest. Julie was aware that she wasn’t the first person he had kissed. Alex was probably the most recent person on that list which was kind of weird to think about but also totally chill since they were super casual about the whole thing. 

Luke’s eyes refocused on her and his soft look made her feel like the most wanted girl in the world. “Perfect, Julie. In every way,” he said entranced, his words seeming to run deeper than just her kissing him. 

Her heart swelled and then melted into tiny pieces, prompting her to surge forward and capture his lips with hers. Kissing him was like performing together on and off stage, so in sync, so driven, so pure. His mouth tasted sweet and spicy from their earlier snacks, his tongue carefully tracing the line of her teeth. She never wanted to stop, could not convince herself that they were made to exist apart from one another. He trailed the tips of his rough fingers along her cheeks, sending a shiver down her spine. 

Without realizing it, Julie’s hands had found their way under the hem of his shirt, their mouths still locked together. Her last brain cell was nowhere to be found. The planes of his searing hot chest were smooth and firm under her curious fingers, which drew lines of adoration and promise. His lips twisted in a grin, slowing their hungry pace. 

“You know I’d stay like this forever if I could, Julie Molina,” he hummed sweetly, pressing his forehead to hers. “You are so beautiful and talented and—“

She cut him off with another tender peck on the lips, wordlessly thanking him for the compliment. She wished they could stay forever like this too, forcing herself to live in the moment with him instead of jumping to whatever the future held for their relationship. 

“Did you know I was today years old when I found out ghosts still have belly buttons?” Julie teased, poking him in the belly with her index finger.

An infectious laugh bubbled out of his throat at her lighthearted comment, his arms pulling her closer. It was impossible not to get carried away in his joy. Julie did her best to memorize the sound by heart, her ear pressed against his chest. 

++

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all morning!” Julie cried with a flap of her arms. Walking into the music room after lunch, she finally found Flynn, strumming the chords of her bright, multicolored guitar. 

Flynn stopped dead in her playing at the sight of her frazzled, to put it nicely, best friend’s appearance. “Girl—it looks like my problems are _waaay_ less important than whatever we’ve got going on here,” she pointed circles at a distraught Julie. 

Pulling off her backpack, Julie knelt to the ground and rummaged through it until she located her planner. She took care in pulling out the notes, then marched over to Flynn and waved them in front of her. 

“Okay so I’m seeing paper—“

“Ugh— no you dummy. Read what’s inside!”

Flynn opened each one and scanned over their contents, Julie pacing nervously before her, fidgeting with the dog tags hanging around her neck with one hand and chewing on the nails of her other hand, waiting for some type of reply. 

“Are these what I think—“ Flynn finally started to ask, but Julie cut in before she could finish, making her jump in surprise at her friend’s outburst. 

“Yes!! They’re song lyrics Flynn. I just know it.” 

The girl shot her a look as if that wasn’t already obvious. She let out a chuckle as she waved the second note at her. “Why didn’t you tell me you two were getting kind of freaky in the back of your dad’s car?” she teased, making Julie let out a groan and cover her face with her hands in humiliation. 

It caused Flynn to laugh even harder when she saw her friend so flustered and at a loss for words. She stood up and walked toward her, grabbing her by the shoulders. “In all seriousness though, what do you think he’s planning on doing?”

That was the thing though. Julie didn’t have the slightest clue as to why he was dropping song lyrics all around the school. She hoped it had more to do with simply driving her crazy from her lovesick, teenage hormones. Even saying that in her mind made her want to throw up at the cringiness of the phrase. The prospect of hearing him sing this song to her made her palms sweat and her heart pick up it’s pace. To her knowledge, he had never written a romantic ballad before. Reggie and Alex had made it clear on multiple occasions in the past. The last bell of the day couldn’t come soon enough. 

Julie gave a shrug in response, frowning as Flynn’s eyebrows scrunched together in perplexity, her eyes staring over Julie’s left shoulder. Looking behind her to try and figure out what had piqued her friend’s curiosity, she felt Flynn suddenly stick her hand in the hood of her Green Day sweatshirt. 

“What are you—“ She spun around and nearly burst at another folded piece of notebook paper dangling between Flynn’s fingers. 

Her reflexes failed her as she attempted to snatch it and Flynn ran to the opposite side of the room, ducking behind rows of chairs, opening the note as she fled. 

Julie grunted a sigh of frustration at the wild antics of the nosy girl, swallowing down a lump of anxiety stuck in her throat. 

“Let’s see what Lukie Poo has to say about you this time,” Flynn called, eying the writing from her crouched position. 

_“You look so good, it hurts_

_In my favorite T-Shirt_

_No, it doesn't really fit, but you don't really care_

_'Cause you said you were cold and you need it_

_Hope you're gonna forget that you ever put it on_

_'Cause you gotta see me if you keep it.”_

Her friend’s eyes widened in excitement. His words never failed to make her heart jump in circles, and it took a great deal of restraint to keep from letting another blush sweep across her cheeks. There needed to be some mystery left to her relationship with Luke or else she would never hear the end of it. 

“Mmm, your ghost boy’s got it b-a-d, bad. Mind telling me a little more about this t-shirt you borrowed?” 

++

It was late into the evening when the pair decided to run down to the beach, full moon low in the sky, serving as their source of light in the darkness. She wouldn’t consider herself the type to take risks like he did. Sneaking out of her house the night of the band’s performance had marked one of the first major risks she had taken in her life. Fear often rose to claim the upper hand. But with him, she uncovered a hidden bravery she hadn’t been able to unlock before. He was the key she had been missing for so long. 

Now they were jumping and splashing in the rise and fall of the murky tide, their laughter breaking through the quiet night. Off in the distance, the glow of cargo ships were like yellow pinpricks on the horizon. Nearby groups of people sat huddled together around fading fires, guitars strumming, their soft voices unable to be heard by the boisterous couple in the water. 

Julie had opted to maintain her attire from the movie, her cropped striped shirt and black biker shorts dripping from the salty sea. Luke on the other hand, stripped the crimson tee over his head and threw it in a heap on the sand, charging full speed at the ocean, his pace never dulling as they got closer to the water. It took her a good minute to work up the courage to take in his full, bare chest after catching a glimpse of his broad shoulders and the low waist band of his distressed jeans. 

It was one thing feeling his dry torso with her fingers, it was a whole other experience being pressed against his soaking wet form. Luke took no time in reaching for her the first chance he got when she worked up the nerve to get in. They stayed connected with each other this way in the water for a while, neither having the power to pull away from the other. 

Luke told her stories about his childhood. How every year, he would visit Crystal Cove with his parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. How they would camp out in tents and play dumb pranks on each other. How they would sit around the campfire telling ghost stories and sing old church hymns. He admitted he still kind of had a thing for hymns. They reminded him of happier times when he was growing up. 

Julie echoed his sentiments by sharing memories of her own. She told him how her family would spend the day at Santa Monica Pier every Fourth of July. Her mom always insisted they go all out in their patriotic outfits. They would ride the Ferris Wheel and play crappy arcade games, Carlos never failing to beat them somehow. As the sun set, her and her brother would run around twirling glow sticks they bought from the dollar store and her parents would record them as they laughed nearby. Then the fireworks would start and her family was always the most obnoxious ones watching the explosives, seeing who could yell the loudest at their favorite designs. 

It felt therapeutic talking about memories like this with him, nestled in between the warmth of his arms. Almost like everything was coming full circle in a sense. 

When Julie’s teeth started chattering uncontrollably and her lips turned blue, Luke took it upon himself to carry her out of the water on his back. A smile of contentment plastered on her face as her chin rested lazily on his shoulder. Placing her securely on her feet, he shook his head vigorously to dry off some of the clinging droplets, and reached for his tee. Meanwhile, Julie couldn’t stop her body from shivering, the coldness of the October night air seeping into her damp skin. 

“Here. Take it, Julie. Ghosts don’t get cold.” He tossed her his shirt and she grinned as she caught it. It was just like him to be tentatively picking up on her every need. Besides, the car was hundreds of feet away from their current location and it was quite possible that she might freeze to death before they made it back.

She forced him to turn around to preserve her modesty, despite the fact he’d probably seen most of her upper half in the past anyway with the crop tops and bralettes she enjoyed wearing. The shirt fit loosely and it smelled of the woodsy pine scent that she often got whiffs of when they were close to each other at home. 

As she wrapped her arms around his drying middle, he turned to greet her, and the look in her eyes told her he was savoring seeing her with his clothes on. “You should definitely keep it,” he stammered, his face brightening in a ghostly blush. 

She laughed and stood on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. The intimate gesture caught him off guard and Julie took it as an opportunity to say, “Last one to the car is a rotten egg!”

He didn’t have it in himself to use his usual cheat method and poof to the finish line once he shook himself out of his infatuated stupor. Luke chased after her, his laugh loud enough to wake the entire city.

Yeah, she was _definitely_ keeping his shirt. 

++

Julie came marching into the studio as soon as she got home from school wearing an expression of distress. Reggie jumped from his seat on the couch when her backpack came inches away from nailing him in the stomach. Luke was residing on the bench of her mom’s piano, pressing down on various keys with a finger while his other hand jotted music notes in his songwriting book. His warm hazel eyes immediately lit up at her presence, but turned to fear upon noticing her determined gait. 

“What are these?” were the first words out of Julie’s mouth, holding up the folded notes and tossing them on the top of the piano where his songbook laid cracked open. 

Really, her attitude could have leaned more on the side of appreciation rather than accusation; however, it had been a long day of mulling his words over and over in her brain. 

Luke’s apprehension turned into a smile of excitement as he scooted closer to the opposite side of the bench and he grabbed her hands. “I’ve been working on something new since Saturday.”

“Yeah I haven’t seen him this excited about a song since ‘95,” Reggie chimed in from his reclaimed spot on the couch. 

Julie crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to continue. “Just hear me out,” Luke pleaded, holding up a hand. “I wanted to surprise you, even though I know you’re not a huge fan of surprises.”

“I told you she was going to freak out,” chided Alex from his seat at the drums, a stick twirling between his fingers. 

An annoyed groan turned the attention of the ghost boys back toward her. “It’s not that I was freaked out by it,” she explained pointedly, “It’s just—did you really mean all of it...like...all of it?”

Luke sunk to his knees, holding a fist over his heart, “Yes, every word, Jules.” At the sight of him in this dramatic position, she let a begrudged smile crack through her irked facade. 

Then he stood back up and returned to his previous spot at the piano, his fingers beginning to play a carefree melody. Alex poofed nearby, joining in with notes from the Cajon he was seated upon. Reggie poofed next to him, strumming on an acoustic guitar, following his friend’s lead. 

His angelic voice began to rise throughout the studio with lyrics from the first note he had written her:

_I've been sittin' here, tryna figure out_

_What did I do right to be with you right now?_

_I put my arm around your shoulder_

_To see If I can pull you closer_

_And I didn't wanna say it_

_But I honestly thought I'm growin' older_

_I saw your eyes in the city lights_

_And almost said, "I want you so bad tonight"_

Julie felt the muscles in her body relax as his sincere gaze connected with hers, that ethereal glow rise around him as he sang. His song was unlike anything he had ever written before and she couldn’t believe it was about her. _For_ her. Music was Luke’s first love language. She knew this was the ultimate compliment he could give to someone he cared for. 

_Yeah, you were kissing my neck, you were making me nervous_

_And none of our friends would believe it_

_You were puttin' your hands up under my shirt_

_Makin' fun of the way I was breathing_

_Parked up on Mulholland drive_

_Blankets in the back of my car all night_

_You look so good, it hurts_

_In my favorite T-Shirt_

He rose from the piano, his feet leading him to her, the distractions of the room dimming until it was just the two of them. Like in her dream where they danced to the song she wrote about him. Holding her cheek in the palm of his hand, Julie didn’t want the moment to ever end. 

For them to ever end. 

As Reggie and Alex’s instruments faded and Luke’s voice stopped, the teenagers stood there, breathing deeply, overcome by the feelings running high from his confession that he turned into a song. A truly beautiful love ballad. 

The gears started turning again after Reggie killed the mood with, “Wait a second...she put her hands where?” 

Alex shot him a look of exasperation, “Seriously dude? We’ve only been practicing this song all day.” He walked over to the confused ghost boy in the leather jacket and sent them a knowing nod before poofing out of the studio with Reggie, leaving the pair alone in peace. 

“Soo—“ he started, clearly waiting to hear her opinion on the song, a raw sort of vulnerability shining through. 

“Thank you,” she spoke shyly, looking at their intertwined fingers and giving them a squeeze with her own. “For everything, I mean...”

He touched the dog tags suspended over her sweatshirt, the ones he bestowed to her Saturday night. They belonged to his grandpa, the person who taught him how to play guitar when he was six. Someone he held close to his heart during his 17 years of life on this earth. He wanted her to have them. To remember him after he...

Julie believed that Luke honestly didn’t hold himself in high esteem, too ashamed by the wrongs in his past to give himself any props. But he had changed everything for her. 

“You make me better, Luke.” He needed to hear it said aloud that his second existence in this world was not in vain.

Her heart skipped as he ducked into her personal space, his nose brushing back and forth against hers in a tender manner. She leaned in, half expecting to find his lips with hers, but he held back, taking her all in. 

Every freckle dusted across the bridge of her nose, the gap between her teeth, her deep brown eyes, so full of strength mixed with what appeared to be annoyance from his feeble attempt at self-control. Falling back into her spell, Luke echoed words she had once said with a tender, “I think we make each other better.”

And then he kissed her.


End file.
